Dan and Phil Hunger Games
by dominiquesweatt
Summary: Dan and Phil have always been best friends will the hunger games get in the way of that?
1. Snows announcement

Snow: This is the 25th annual Hunger Games to celebrate because District 4 won the first annual Hunger Games we will pick two boys and two girls from district 4 and district 4 only good luck to their four tributes


	2. The promise

(Dan and Phil enters Dan's apartment with their reaping clothes Phil is more pale usual with puts something on the table)

Phil: Shock treatment?

Dan:It's reaping day some four poor families are gonna need it

Phil: Four families?

Dan:Yeah their choosing two boys and girls from just our district

Phil: Great that doubles our chances of getting picked this year.I'm kind-of scared

Dan:We are very year and we never get chosen so I don't see what we should get so I don't see why we so get worked up about

Phil:It can still happen.

Dan:Ok Phil, how about this if you or I get picked one will volunteer for other person

Phil: You're crazy

Dan:Listen to me know whatever happens to me know that we will always be friends

Phil (Calming down): Thanks for that Dan

Dan: No problem Phil,let's go


	3. The promise is kept

Phil (Scared): Remember our promise

Dan: I will

(Effie walks on stage)

Phil:(Breathing deeply)

Dan:(Quietly) Calm down

Effie: Ladies first (picks out of jar) Grace Scott

(Grace walks up to the stage)

Phil: Great Scott?

Dan: Grace

Phil: Oh

Effie: Now for the boys (picks out of jar) Daniel Howell

Dan:(to Phil) What do I do?

Phil: Go I'll remember our promise

(Dan goes up to the stage)

Effie: Girl two is Winter Summer

(Winter goes to the stage)

Effie: Boy two is…

Phil: I volunteer!

(Murmurs rise from the crowd and Phil goes to the stage ignoring them)

Effie: I believe that we have a 's your name?

Phil: Full name?

Effie: Yes

Phil: Philip Lester

Effie: Well then, let's have a warm district four applause for Philip Lester

(Slow applause comes from the crowd)

Dan:(to Phil quietly) Why did you do that?

Phil: Because I promised


	4. Bff's?

**The Capital**

(Dan is in a room by himself Caesar walks in)

Caesar: Phil my name is….

Phil: Caesar Flickerman

Caesar: Phil, by order of capital you and Dan have to be separated apart of interviews and training

Phil: What? You can't do that!

Caesar: I'm afraid we have no….

Phil:Choice? He's my best friend you can't keep us apart when one of us dies the other is gonna wish that we spent more time with them

Caesar:The capital ordered it I'm sorry

Phil: Ok

(In a different room Dan is pacing back and forth)

Caesar:Dan how are you?

Dan: I think you know the answer to that

Caesar: Dan, you have to understand we're only trying to make this easier

Dan: How is keeping us apart supposed to make this any easier?

Caesar: Because one of you if not both of you are going to die

Dan: And keeping us apart is supposed to make it easier? When one of us dies the other is gonna wish that we spent more time with them

Caesar: The capital ordered it I'm sorry

Dan: Isn't there anything you can do?

Caesar: I tried nothing worked I'm sorry


	5. Reuntied

Caesar: Welcome and all to the interview of the tributes for the second hunger games. First up is Tony from district one.

Tony **:** It's nice to be here.

Caesar **:** Let's start this interview. Know any special skills?

Tony **:** Well…

Caesar: Rose district one. Now have you and the other careers formed an alliance with any other tributes?

Rose: Yes my cousin Anne from district 6 and also Kitty and John from district three.

Caesar: Aladdin from district two. Now you have more alliances than the careers last year.

Aladdin: Well that's because Anne is cousin and Kitty and John are our friends.

Caesar **:** Hazel district two.

Hazel: Let's make this interview fast one. I want to get out of this dress.

Caesar: Why of course I'm just going to ask you a few questions.

(Scarlett whispers to audience)

Goodnight everybody! (Laughs under breath)

Caesar **:** John district three. Now you're from the technology district right?

John: Yeah. If you're asking about skills I have with technology, I can make a portable bug repeller.

Caesar: I like it.

Caesar: Kitty district three, now do you enjoy killing other children?

Kitty: As bad as it sounds, yes.

Caesar: Remind me to not be in the arena with you.

Caesar: Grace district 's looking pretty confident

Grace: Very

Caesar: Winter district four

(Backstage)

Dan:(Looks to see if there's anyone watching) Phil, how are you?

Phil: I'm fine you?

Dan: I'm brilliant

Phil: We're gonna die aren't we?

Dan: Don't say that

Phil: But it's true

Dan: I'm just as scared as you are remember what I said

Phil: "Know whatever happens to me know that we will always be friends"

Dan: Yeah

Caesar: (Far away) Dan district four

Phil: Be careful what you say

(On stage)

Caesar: Now Dan, do you have any special skills you want to share with the audience?

Dan: Yes since my mom is the nurse of my district I've learned a few tricks

Caesar: Tricks what kind of tricks?

Dan: I can hold my breath for a really long time, that might come useful in some situations. I also can slow down my pulse, which could slow down my heartbeat, and which can slow down my blood flow.

Caesar: Well that's a neat trick

Dan: Thank you

Caesar: Very nice to know. Dan district four.( Dan and Caesar shake hands)

Caesar: Phil district four Dan is your friend right?

Phil:Best

Caesar: About that surprise at the reaping

Phil: Well that's a long story

Caesar: We have ears

Phil: Well ok then… before the reaping Dan and I made a promise if one of us gets picked one will volunteer for other person

Caesar: So you kept that promise

Phil: Best friends keep promises

Caesar:Ok then Phil district four (Phil and Caesar shake hands)


	6. Training

( Kitty and Grace are having a sword fight and Grace wins)

Kitty: Hey you cheated

Grace(scoffs): Yeah right

Kitty: Listen just because you're the youngest here doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you

Grace: Thanks for the offer but you won't have to do that

Kitty: Ha! And why not?

Grace: Because I'm going solo (walks away)

Kitty: (After her) You're not going to last five minutes!

(Dan and Phil walk in the training arena)

Dan: Right, so Phil

Phil: Yes?

Dan: We need to talk about our plan

Phil: Right (looks for place to talk spots a fire making place) over there

Dan: So what's our plan?

Phil: I thought you had one!

Dan: Ok,ok you might I'm crazy

Phil: You are

Dan: Let's try to be in an alliance with the careers

Phil: Ok, I'm going to an exercise

Dan: Don't fall off

Phil: Haha

Dan: Bye

(Dan is shooting a bow and arrow Hazel is looking at him)

John: Hazel!

Hazel: Yeah?

John: We're going over our plan

Hazel: Sorry is focusing on the boy from four

Rose: Which one?

Hazel: Dan

Tony: Yeah what about him?

Hazel: He's really good

Aladdin: How good

Anne: If you would look

(They look over at looks over at them talking and makes a target when they look back)

Anne: Let's team up with him

Hazel: (Yelling to Dan) Hey Dan come here we want to talk to you

(Dan looks over to Phil in shrugs and motions him to go over to the careers well getting back on his exercise)

Aladdin: Hey Dan let's team up together

Dan: Ok if Phil can come with me

(Dan points to falls off his exercise making the careers laugh)

Aladdin: Him? You have got to be kidding me

Dan: I'm not he's my best friend (thinks for a minute) watch this (walks to Phil)

Hazel: We're watching

Dan:You alright?

Phil: Yeah I'm fine.I can't believe I fell in front of the careers

Dan:Here's a chance to redeem me

Phil:What?(Follows Dan in confusion)

Dan: (Hands Phil a sword)

Phil: I don't understand

Dan: Fight me

Phil:What?No,I don't want to fight you!

Dan: Then pretend I'm someone attacking me

(Phil thinks of this and fights Dan until he falls to the careers are impressed by this)

Dan: Ok you win

Hazel: ( Walks over to Dan and Phil) Looks like we misjudged you black hair

Phil: My name is Phil…

Hazel:I know

Phil: ...ok just wanted to let you know

Dan: Wait at first you didn't want him cause you thought he was too weak now that you've seen his fighting skills you think he's some unbreakable soldier...

Phil: Heh...What are you doing?

Dan: … well you're not going to take advantage of us no alliance

Hazel:(While walking away) Well don't come crawling to us when you're dying

Dan: We won't.(To Phil) What did I just do?

Phil: You denied our only key to winning

Dan: Ugh! But it's ok we're both going to live.I mean make it to the final four

Phil: Ok and how are we going to do that?

Dan: Plan B at the cornucopia we'll grab as many weapons and supplies as possible and go from there

Phil: Ok sounds like a plan

Dan: (Looks over to Grace) That Grace girl through

Phil: What about her?

Dan: She's really good

Phil: Yeah I guess with her age and all

Dan: Are you jealous?

Phil: No! I'm eighteen why would I be jealous of a thirteen year old!?

Dan: It was just a joke…

Phil: (Feeling ridiculous) Oh…

Dan: (laughing)It's okay


	7. The scale

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Grace,Dan and Phil are waiting for their names to be walks out)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caesar: (On announcer) Grace Scott you may enter/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Grace enters the room and Dan turns to Phil)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan: What are we going to do for this?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil: Our best skill/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan: I don't know what that is /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil: You'll find out I guess/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan: I guess we'll see/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caesar: (On announcer) Daniel Howell you may enter/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan: Bye Phil/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Later Dan and Phil is in their rooms waiting for each others results) /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caesar: (On T.V) The tributes have had private training with the game maker's have given them score on a scale of one through twelve. Tony with a score of 10,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose with a score of 10, Aladdin with a score of 10, Hazel with a score of 10, John with a score of 9, Kitty with a score of 9, Winter with a score of 10, Grace with a score of 10, Dan with a score of 11 Phil with a score of 10 Isabella with a score of 8, Anne with a score of 9, Addison with a score of 10, Oliver with a score of 10, and Riley with a score of 10. Good luck to all of you and may the odds be ever in your favor! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil: 11? How did Dan get an 11?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-831a18ca-2c13-6bae-18e4-3cbc9ee2134e"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan: (Thinks) 10...Not bad Phil/span/span/p 


	8. Before the start

(Caesar walks in)

Phil:(Gasps) Oh my goodness

Caesar **:** So nervous?

Phil:Let's see, I going into a game where children kill each other. ( sarcastically) I'm not nervous at course, I'm nervous! Are you crazy?

Caesar **:** Seeing that you're about to enter the games, I'll let that slide. Listen you have to get out of the bloodbath as soon as possible but don't forget supplies to survive you understand?

Phil **:** Yeah I understand.

Caesar **:** Dan I have to talk to you.

Dan **:** What about?

Caesar **:** How to get Phil out there alive.

Dan **:** I'm Listening.

(A few minutes later)

Caesar: So the plan is very clear?

Dan: Yeah...I don't wanna do this

Caesar: You've been so brave so far...

Dan: Brave!? I've been scared the entire time I've been here!

Caesar: You need to calm your brain is in a panic you won't be in the mood to help Phil.

Dan:(Exhales deeply)

Caesar: Good luck


	9. The start

Counter:..2.1 (Horn sounds and everyone runs to the cornucopia)

Misha-Ron!

Ron- Misha!

(Rose stabs Misha in the shoots Ron in the back)

Dan-(Thinks to self) I should get Phil and leave right now (looks for Phil and mutters to himself) Dammit! He left already

Sans- (Screams)

Dan- (Runs) Phil where are you?

Phil (Far away)- Dan!

Dan- Idiot! (Grabs sword and runs towards the cornucopia)

(Dan stabs Winter has she's about to kill Phil allowing their escape to the forest)

Dan- You are an idiot

Phil- You can rant at me later but now the others won't be far behind

(Dan looks over to see Aladdin and Toto talking)

Dan- Run!

Phil-What?

Dan- Run!

(Phil realises what Dan means and they make a run for it)

Dan-Take this (Hands Phil a knife) in case we are attacked

(Dan is jumped and attacked by Aladdin while Phil is left to fight Toto on his own)

 **Narrator-Dan reaches for his sword that he had killed Winter a girl from the same district as him about what felt like only a few seconds ago but the weight of the tiny boy in front of him pressing upon his hands and feet made his body refuse to Phil was fighting Toto until they both eventually got (very)physical with each out of pure luck as Dan looked over to see his last surroundings until his untimely death there stood Grace a girl who was tough for being thirteen and all.**

Grace- Shh!

 **Narrator-Dan realizes that if kept quiet about Grace's would escape with a few scar marks and Phil would escape with a little nose bleed so he keep quiet.**

(Grace shoots her arrow at Toto.)

 **Narrator- Aladdin runs the air that has be clogged up by fear escapes both Dan and Phil's throats into one long looked over at the two boys smiling at them because she was surprised at their friendship level being so high that they stayed on each other despite their battle to stay Dan started to think that they would become her new victims.**

Grace- You're welcome for saving your lives.

Phil- Oh..heh...sorry thank you

Grace- Allies?

Phil- Sur..

Dan- Let's thinks about this

Grace- (sigh) Fine

(Dan pulls Phil aside)

Dan- Are you sure we want to do this

Phil- What do you mean? She just saved our lives

Dan- And it's for that reason that we shouldn't team up with her. She killed someone older than her.

Phil- Everyone is older than her she's the youngest one here

Dan- I don't know about your mentor but mine told me trust no one

Phil- What about me then why can't trust me?

Dan- (sigh) Fine.

Grace- Have you made up your mind

Dan- If you promise you won't kill us in our sleep we'll be allies

Grace- I wouldn't think of it

(They all shake hands)


	10. The Careers

Rose- There's Aladdin!

Tony- What happened?We heard a cannon

Aladdin- Toto and I split up to take down Dan and Phil but Grace comes up and shoots Toto in the back she's pretty good with that bow

Kitty- What about Dan and Phil?

Aladdin- Dan's quick really quick

John- Phil?

Aladdin- He's good with his fist I mean really good

Anne- How's that?

Aladdin- Things got pretty physical between him and Toto

Rose- There's Aladdin!

Tony- What happened?We heard a cannon

Aladdin- Toto and I split up to take down Dan and Phil but Grace comes up and shoots Toto in the back she's pretty good with that bow

Kitty- What about Dan and Phil?

Aladdin- Dan's quick really quick

John- Phil?

Aladdin- He's good with his fist I mean really good

Anne- How's that?

Aladdin- Things got pretty physical between him and Toto

Hazel- But it's ok we have a puppet that would have no problem killing them after she discovered what happened to you know who

Hazel- But it's ok we have a puppet that would have no problem killing them after she discovered what happened to you know who


	11. The forest

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- How much farther Grace?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Not long be we're here. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- You're kidding right?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(The blankets are removes one edge of a blanket)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Ever heard of camouflage?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil- Wow you really outdid yourself/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Thanks I found it passing through and so I set up camp here /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- In like the what, the 15 minutes the games have started?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Hey! You've been dead if I haven't set up camp here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- Guess that's true/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil- Guess you're not finished/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- No not really /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil- You need help? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- No I'm fine /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- Be careful /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Ok I will/span/p 


	12. Grace goes back

Grace- Thanks for staying behind Win- (Grace discovers Winter's dead body) No! Winter! Who did this? I'll avenge you Winter I promise. Dammit! You weren't supposed to die! (Sighs and then grabs the rest of the stuff left at the cornucopia)


	13. That night

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- Hey Grace can you take watch? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Sure /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- Hey thanks for not killing me earlier about the you know/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Your welcome /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- I still can't believe he did that/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Who did what?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- Phil volunteering for me it's just that…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- You're scared aren't you?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- Yeah/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- For Phil.I understand I was scared for Winter but we were together and then I saw her lifeless blue eyes and,I losted it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- That explains it/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- What?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- know you look like me with longer hair but you remind me of Phil./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- How's that?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- You put your life in risk for your friends and care about the people close to you.I'll tell you more tomorrow I'm getting sleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Ok then/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Kitty walks up to the is sleeping) /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kitty- Grace? Gracie! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Grace comes out of the camp)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- What?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kitty- Come on /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Ok?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Back at the Careers camp/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tony- I see you got Grace/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose- And you didn't kill Dan and Phil why?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Let me explain/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hazel- There's no time for explanations (Hands Tony her sword) /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tony- Ok calm down Haze let her explain/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Well I was...it's just that...I don't know what happened...I heard a voice saying to not do it so I didn' do they have to die why not me? Or the Chara girl from 7?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hazel- Well we are killing a bunch of people tomorrow but if you come across us you know what you must do overalls/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- I understand/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"John- Go back before Dan and Phil have a heart attack/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Grace heads back)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Back at Dan,Phil's and Grace's camp/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Phil wakes up to Grace not there)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil- Dan! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- (Sleepily) What?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil- Where's Grace? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Cannon and Phil look at each other and run)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Somewhere in the forest/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- .Where are you?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil- Grace?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- Grace?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil- Why would she be out of camp so early? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- I don't know/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Grace sees them and runs to them) /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- There you are! I thought you died /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil- We thought you died! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- Then who did? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Projections show that it was Chara from 7)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- Too bad she was awesome too/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan- You knew her? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace- I trained with I don't think that I would be friends with her in any other setting /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil-So where were you anyway?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace-...Getting food I dropped it when I heard the cannon though/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phil-That's ok we should have food for the next few days anyway/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-097c1528-7eb2-2101-3ad3-2596a8087c61"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace-Let's head back/span/span/p 


	14. Grace's betrayal

**A few weeks later**

(Grace is walking around the comes up behind her)

Grace- (Screams)

Phil- Grace!

Dan- Grace are you ok-

(Kitty is holding a knife up to Grace's neck)

Kitty- (laughing) Hello Daniel,Philip sorry I just couldn't leave this behind.

Phil- Grace? What's going on?

Kitty- Let me put this in a way you idiots will to obey die.

Dan- Grace career?Orders? Must die? Grace are you one of them?

Grace- I..

Kitty- Why of course.

Phil- Grace.I thought we were.I thought we were friends.

Grace- We are

Kitty- Ha! No what should she need friends for when she's got me?

Grace- (Bites Kitty's hand)

Kitty- (Let's go of Grace) Ah you little crap biscuit!

Grace- (Runs to Dan and Phil)

Kitty- No wouldn't have been the second time you've betrayed a on kill them it will be a good time

Grace- We are NOT friends

Kitty- That hurt my feelings it looks like we're both in the wrong

Grace- The only one in the wrong is you!

Kitty- You knew this was coming you know the or be killed.

Grace- Just leave us alone

Kitty- Poor naive little Grace (Moves arrow towards Grace)

Phil- (Moves Kittys arrow away from Grace) No!

Kitty- (Smiles) You're all trying to kill you doesn't mean you should save her.

Dan- Phil don't listen to her

Phil- I'm not

Kitty- But Grace might be

Grace- Why didn't you hit me? I betrayed you

Dan- No Grace it's a trap

Grace- (Drops weapon) No! She's right I have to die

Phil- No take me instead

Dan- Phil what are you doing?

Phil- Saving a get Grace and run.

(Dan grabs Grace's arm)

 **Somewhere in the forest**

(Grace let's go of Dan's arm and runs back to Phil and Kitty)

Dan- Grace where are you going (Runs towards Grace)

 **Near Kitty and Phil**

Grace- Move! (Pushes Phil out of the way)

Kitty- (Let's go of the arrow and hits Grace)

Dan- No!

Kitty- What a sight

Dan- Phil take care of Grace.I'll take care of Kitty

Kitty- Come and get me if you can

Dan- Let's go dirty friend killer

(Kitty and Dan fight)

Dan- Get speared on (Hits Kitty in the heart with his spear and a cannon fires and runs towards Grace and Phil)

Dan- You're going to be ok

Phil- Why did you do that?

Grace- I betrayed you.I deserved this.

Phil- No you don't

Grace- Welp I'm going to the Winter do you want anything? (Cannon fire)

Phil- No! Why her? She was an innocent didn't deserve any of this.

Dan- We should go before they find us


	15. The fight and a death

**A day later**

(Dan is at the cornucopia gathering supplies)

Anne- Dan!

Dan- (Hold spear out to her)

Anne- (Holds hands up) I'm not here to fight Phil's in trouble

Dan- What? If your playing with me I swear

Anne- Fine just follow me

Dan- Why should I? You killed Grace

Anne- Do you not remember the plan that Caesar told you?

Dan- How do you about-

(Anne grabs Dan's arm the same way Grace did and runs toward

 **In the forest**

(The careers are making fun of Phil Dan runs towards them with Anne behind him)

Rose- Well look who it is

Tony- Helping your friend,so sad you couldn't help Grace

(Aladdin laughs)

John- Like you won't be able to save Phil

Hazel- Guys looks who's behind him

Anne- (Quietly) Crap!

Hazel- Did you rat us out? (Grabs Anne and pins her on a tree and outs a knife near her neck)

Dan- (Yanks Hazel off of Anne) Get off her!

Hazel- You want to fight

Phil- Why did you do that?

Dan- She helped me find you

(Phil stabs John)

Hazel- Oh it's on

(Rose and Aladdin get stabbed by Anne)

(Hazel stabs Anne)

(Frisk runs towards the scene and runs then Hazel throws her pocket knife)

(Dan throws his spear toward Hazel but it hits in rage throws her other pocket knife in the shoulder-heart area)

Phil- No! (Phil fights Hazel and stabs her then runs to Dan)

Dan-You shouldn't be worrying, I am not gone. I did not die.

Phil- What?

Dan- I did not die…(Cannon fire)

Caesar- (Over announcer):We have our victor Philip Lester


	16. Phil finds out the truth

**Back at the capitol**

Caesar-It's the end of the first quarter quell and of course we have a victor. Phil district four. I'm so sorry for your loss but it's time to play your most memorable moments in these hunger games.(Plays video)

(Phil listens to video)

Dan's Voice-I also can slow down my pulse, which could slow down my heartbeat and slow down my blood flow.

Anne's voice- Remember the plan

Dan's voice-I am not gone. I did not die.

Phil(Quietly)-He's not dead.

Caesar- What?

Phil- Nothing.

 **THE END!**


	17. Parody songs cause why not

**Grace**

== Lyrics ==  
Turn around guys.  
It be a crime.  
If I were to go back on the promise that I made for don't take one step over that line.  
Although Kitty says it will be good time.  
I have to follow their rules.  
Come and kill me with any of your fancy tools.  
Joining them I'm playing out the part of the fool.

Let's go, on three.  
Go ahead and hit me since you're able.  
Can't you see that our relationship is now unstable?  
We're starting to intermingle.  
You forgive me although I left you single.  
They're not gonna stop what we made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart, we'll just come back twice as better.  
And we'll always be twice as better that you are.  
Our team is made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me,  
Then you need to think again.  
But yet I tried to kill you,  
Without giving you a chance,  
And I will let you hurt me,  
But I won't let you hurt my friends.  
Go ahead and and hit me since you're able.  
Can't you see that our relationship is unstable?  
If I could shoot you once it'll over,  
But my guilt would last forever.  
I'm not are even more than all of you combined.  
Everything they care about is why I am here.  
You gave advice. I chose to survive.  
But I know how to make things right.  
We're made

O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
L-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
L-o-o-o-ove.  
And it's stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
My death was surrounded.  
B-b-b-b-by  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.

(Spoken) But I'll die just for you guys

 **Dan**

== Lyrics ==  
This is our alliance.  
Back together.  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better.  
Let's go dirty friend killer.  
The three of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come and kill me with any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.

Let's go, just one on three.  
Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.  
And you're not gonna stop what we made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart, we'll just come back twice as better.  
And we'll always be twice as better that you are.  
Our team is made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me,  
Then you need to think again.  
'Cause I am a feeling,  
And I will never end,  
And I won't let you hurt me,  
And I won't let you hurt my friends.  
Go ahead and try and kill me if you're able.  
Do you think you can get mercy out of me like I'm just someone?

Well you didn't give mercy to Grace so get speared on!  
'Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of.  
But we are better than all of you combined.  
Everything they care about is what I am.

I am their mercy.I am their vengeance.  
I'll be a conversation.  
We're made

O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
L-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
L-o-o-o-ove.  
And it's stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove

And I'll give up for you

 **Phil**

== Lyrics ==  
This isn't what I wanted yet it's what I asked for.  
Volunteering despite all the warnings.  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better.  
And every part of me is saying "Go get her".  
The three of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come and kill me with any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.

Let's go, just one on three.  
Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.  
And you're not gonna stop what we made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
And we'll always be twice as better that you are.  
Our team is made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
This is who we are.

This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me,  
Then you need to think again.  
'Cause I am a feeling,  
And I will never end,  
And I won't let you hurt me,  
And I won't let you hurt my friends.  
Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that our relationship is stable?  
I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,  
'Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of.  
But we are even more than all of you combined.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury. I am their vengeance.  
We'll be a conversation.  
We're made O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
L-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
L-o-o-o-ove.  
And it's stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
We have a bond made.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove.


End file.
